Diver
Diver (ダイバー) es el octavo single de la banda de rock japonés NICO Touches the Walls de su tercer álbum de Passenger. También, es utilizado como abertura del anime en la segunda parte, Naruto: Shippūden, como octavo opening, que abarca desde el episodio 180 al 205. Para luego ser reempalazado por Lovers. Letra Romaji= Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku Aosugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo deki nai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda? Kanashimi nante haki dashite mae dake mitereba iindakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irare nai Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashitemo hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda Soko made yukeso nara… Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou monai daiba Iki wo shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kitsuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo |-| Inglés= That horizon between us is drifting away The blue sky can't even describe the next morning There is a group of idle people who can't breathe Since when did I become like them? I will spill out my sadness, wouldn't it be better to only look ahead In that case In that case I can't be the one upfront Even if I make everyone around me my enemy, I can still see a weak light If it really looks like I can go that far, then… I want to breathe, It's painful here I only look at the darkness a diver who can't float on the water I just want to breathe. If only people showed me some happiness, I won't ever drown again |-| Español= El horizonte entre nosotros se fue alejando Las mañana no pueden ser iguales,a pesar del gran cielo azul Muchas personas me negaron la oportunidad de volverte a ver. ¿Por qué siento que me sumergo en el fondo del mar? La tristeza que domina mi vida,es la que tanto deseo apartar. Estoy listo para dejarla ir pero tú no estás. Hoy soy capaz de cambiar el mundo,sere como la luz de la vida. Soy capaz de llegar a aquel lugar... Haré mí voluntad,yo lo lograré Mira,aumentar tu oscuridad hará que yo me "zambulla" más. Lo conseguire,sin vencerme. Recordare los momentos buenos para bucear en tu rescate. Letra Completa Romaji= Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egakenaku te Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda? Kanashimi nante haki dashite mae dake mitereba i indakke Sore ja totemo mato modei rarenai Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanji terunda Soko made yuke sounara. Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa Ukabu genatsushou no daibaa Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido kokyuu o shiyou Atama no naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube Boku wa tsuyoi datte zutto omotte ita Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame Dake douyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa Soko made yuke sou kana Ohohohhhhhh... Omotai ikari o shoikonde Honno sukoshi inori o egakidashite Marude aizu no you ni furidashita ame ... Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute yami wo miageru dake no bokuja ukabu houhou monai Daiba (DIVER) Ikite irun datte tashikametainara sou Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido dake Iki o shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenaiyo |-| Inglés= |-| Español= Video 650px Vídeo Original 650px Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings